


坤廷 | 五百万视角

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 五百万视角

我也不知道我在写什麽了...  
反正五百万最可爱不接受反驳！

 

你们好，我是五百万，也就是你们的仙子的妹妹，那隻黑黑的狗狗。

听说最近有好多姐姐喜欢我，我好开心啊，不过当初哥哥带着我出现在镜头前的时候，好像有很多人不喜欢我，不过没关係！现在让大家喜欢也很开心！

 

正正哥哥带我回家后，整天就抱着我搓搓揉揉的，彷彿我就是一隻玩具布偶。我听到那个脸肉肉的可爱小哥哥-好像叫李权哲的哥哥说，自从我来了之后，正正哥哥就不再每天去捏他的脸了。

跟正正哥哥回去的时候，其实我有点害怕，而且那个长得也挺可爱，可是嘴巴有点坏的明昊哥哥老说我丑黑丑黑，他隔壁的那个叫丞丞的哥哥也这麽说。不过在明昊哥哥说他们家Tin宝比较可爱的时候，隔壁的丞丞哥哥又说明明是他家的朱莉，然后正正哥哥就把他们两个轰出房间了，我也就往哥哥的怀裡鑽啊鑽。

 

因为正正哥哥很忙，所以其实不是每天都能看到他，一般时候都是请人照顾我，当然我也很乖，乖乖的等哥哥回来。

还记得那天终于见到好久不见的正正哥哥，他手上拿着东西对着我，但我也不管，就是往他身上扑，因为我好想他，结果不小心惹得哥哥乱叫，引来其他哥哥们的关切。

后来我才知道那个东西是手机，哥哥把我的影片放上了网路给粉丝看，我看着哥哥的表情好像不太好，只听见他对我说，怎麽大家都说你丑，明明这麽可爱的。那时我才知道，我好像不太受欢迎。

可是哥哥就像是要帮我平反一样，隔三岔五就要把我的照片放上网，不在的时候还请照顾我的姐姐给我拍照，直到现在，哥哥说很多珍珠糖姐姐越来越喜欢我，但是却越来越不喜欢他，我又鑽进他的怀裡蹭，再用舌头舔了舔哥哥。

 

最近哥哥陪我的时间变多了，而且还把我带到了另外一个地方，那裡除了明昊哥哥和丞丞哥哥，又有其他六个帅帅的哥哥，只是我都不知道他们是谁。但是哥哥们都对我很好，一直五百万五百万的叫我，原本我不是很喜欢这个名字，因为正正哥哥都叫我宝贝，而且我又是个女孩子，但是后来知道是喜欢我糖姐姐们都这麽叫我，我也就接受了，。

我在新地方跑啊跑，但是就在要进一个房间的时候被明昊哥哥抱起来，他说那个叫坤坤哥哥的容易过敏，所以不准我进他的房间。对于坤坤哥哥我挺有印象的，之前正正哥哥很常抱着我和坤坤哥哥视讯。那个哥哥长得好好看，跟正正哥哥一样好看，作为一个女孩子，觉得被坤坤哥哥这麽帅的人看着，还有些不好意思。

不过从那时我就发现，坤坤哥哥总是叫正正哥哥宝贝，我有点不太懂，因为正正哥哥也老是叫我宝贝啊，而且坤坤哥哥似乎不满意这点，结果后来正正哥哥也开始叫我五百万，不叫我宝贝了。

明昊哥哥抱着我说完，我就看见了那个传说中的坤坤哥哥，本人真的是长得特别好看，只见他把我抱起，跟我说没关係，因为我身上的毛不多，他的过敏症状也不会这麽容易被引起。

 

后来我被抱到舞蹈教室，看着哥哥们跳舞，九位哥哥都好帅呀。不过我也发现，坤坤哥哥对大家好严格，之前就听正正哥哥说他是队长，我就想，原来队长这麽凶的吗？但是又好帅啊！

练舞休息期间，大家坐在地板喝水休息，我就四处跑啊跑，经过一个哥哥，他就会摸摸我的头，不然就会抱着我亲一下，再把我放下来。就当我准备要跑到正正哥哥和坤坤哥哥那裡的时候，被长靖哥哥抱了起来，他说让我不要过去打扰他们，我往两个哥哥那裡看，坤坤哥哥拉着正正哥哥的手说话，而正正哥哥还低下头，耳朵还变红了，真好奇他们说了什麽，但是长靖哥哥叫我不要去，那我还是乖乖待着好了。

 

回到家裡，正正哥哥又拉着我给我拍照，说要放到网路上，仔细一看，还是我的丑照！哥哥说他都不用化妆因为我比他丑，这还是当初疼五百万的哥哥吗...

这也让我想起之前糖姐姐说我丑，哥哥还帮我平反，新淳哥哥跟我拍照，正正哥哥还嫌他把我拍丑了。但不知道什麽时候开始，哥哥抱怨着糖姐姐们越来越喜欢我，还帮我做了扇子，而且只要发我的照片或影片，糖姐姐们都很高兴，甚至快要忽略他的存在，结果他有次还说他不要我了，不过我知道哥哥是开玩笑的，虽然我想往他身上跑他又推开我...所幸后来哥哥还是把我抱上床跟他一起睡了，我就知道他还是捨不得我的！

 

我在这个家裡过得好开心，听说正正哥哥是因为这几天没办法照顾我，所以把我带来这裡，准备把我託付给这几位哥哥，顺便让我适应一下环境。

我觉得哥哥们都很好，像是长靖哥哥吃东西的时候都会考虑到我，虽然最后都被彦俊哥哥收回，说我不能吃；彦俊哥哥虽然感觉凶凶的，但是意外的好像很喜欢我，他抱着我的时候，我都能看见他的酒窝；农农哥哥也很喜欢抱我，而且他笑起来好好看呀；小鬼哥哥也会跟我玩，我们常常在宿舍裡跑来跑去；还有我好喜欢子异哥哥，他说话好温柔喔，摸我的时候也都很轻柔，那天他还给我戴了墨镜，然后让正正哥哥抱着我，他拿着手机拍我。

 

正正哥哥说他明天就要走了，所以他拿着手机跟我拍了视频，我一直回头亲他，因为有点捨不得，又要一段时间看不见哥哥了。

后来他看见坤坤哥哥走进来房间，他就拿着手机给他，让他帮我们拍视频。坤坤哥哥跪在床边乔角度，让正正哥哥躺在床上，于是我就往他脸上舔啊弄的，结果不一下子正正哥哥就受不，要把我甩开，期间还听见丞丞哥哥叫了坤坤哥哥，但是坤坤哥哥在拍视频没空，正正哥哥被我舔的还叫了一声，他原本要起身摆脱我的攻击，但是因为被坤坤哥哥压着又起不来，还是坤坤哥哥把手机放下来后，正正哥哥才起身，然后就抱住了坤坤哥哥的腰。

我看着正正哥哥把头埋在坤坤哥哥的肚子，突然不知道怎麽办，还看见正正哥哥像我在蹭他一样蹭着坤坤哥哥，我突然觉得我好像不应该在这裡，于是就跑出房间，刚好又遇到丞丞哥哥，我就在他周围绕，想让他不要进去，可他还是往裡面走去，但大约五秒后又出来，看见我就把我抱起来说了句，唉，有人恋人就不要兄弟姐妹了。我才意识到，原来坤坤哥哥和正正哥哥是情侣的关係，我下定决心，我以后要好好守护他们的爱情！接着就往丞丞哥哥的怀裡鑽。


End file.
